Episode 2-81
Leez lies in bed with several books in front of her, recounting the last few days since the attack. The restoration efforts for Kalibloom are underway. Magicians from Eloth are staying longer to help. The Magic Guild is in the midst of a debate over the Gandharva Halfs, while the Fighters Guild is searching for its President. Agni, who turned out to be a nice person, is no longer able to leave Atera. Leez also wants to meet Mr. Kasak, who is credited with ridding the city of the suras, but there has been no opportunity since he's always patrolling around the city. Meanwhile, at the Temple of Earth, Claude's inaction during the attack comes into question considering he is higher-ranked than everyone else present. Siera blames him for the loss of the god-class items to the suras, while Claude claims that he was working behind the scenes, and that this way, the suras didn't threaten Siera by progressively destroying the city. Finally, Leez expresses concern for Yuta, whom she hasn't seen since the end of the attack. During a meeting in Atera, Brilith reads a notice from Mr. Kasak stating that he plans to stay in Kalibloom for a while. Agwen is depressed because her father seems to have forgotten about her. To cheer her up, Agni tells a white lie, stating that her father also requested that they look out for her. He then questions her about Leny and Shess, who are shown preparing to leave. Agwen says that they're Kinnara Halfs and friends of her father. Agni says everything's fine. Leez chats with Ran at their lodgings. They remark that Asha has been very busy. Ran adds that many magicians don't trust him, so he may end up as an AA in name only. Parr brought back the Neutral Bow, but Ran is unwilling to thank her in person because of his Half phobia. Ran then leaves to talk about the bow with his brother, while Leez goes to join the search party in hopes of finding Yuta. Later, Leez and Parr discuss Ran's Half-phobia. Parr then informs Leez that everyone has already gone ahead with Mr. Kasak. She warns her, however, that the Half dragon may not be friendly at the moment. Suddenly, Leez vanishes from Parr's sight, and finds herself unexpectedly locked in an embrace with Yuta. He had been waiting all this time for her to come outside, and is very happy to see her again. Naver LINE app Epilogue #4 Both Lutz Sairofe and Lorraine Rartia are famous prodigies in the field of Creation magic. There is a story behind the fact that a rank #22 magician (Lutz) became the Priest of Creation instead of the rank #4 (Lorraine). As a university student at Eloth, Lutz never wanted to become a priest because he wanted to return to his little brother, Ran, in Mistyshore. Since the highest-ranking magicians typically become priests, Lutz decided that he needed to obtain a low score in his magic exam. He guessed all the answers in the Rapid Calculation Test, but still managed to get half of them correct. He gave minimal effort to the Magical Competence Test, to the chagrin of his testing partner. In the end, he was awarded an A rank while Lorraine, who did her best, earned an AA rank. Lutz was sure that Lorraine would become the Priest of Creation...until she fled from Eloth to Atera in her magic flying car. Lutz ended up becoming the priest against his will, but he took his responsibilities seriously since then. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Lutz is shown making clothes for children. Lorraine was also shown doing this after the attack on Atera. * Leez is shown reading the book on bhavati kubera. There are now two extra books next to it, probably two of the books needed for her to read further ahead. Later episodes confirm that at this point, she is close to finishing the book. * Leez wanted to meet Mr. Kasak since Mistyshore, and expressed disappointment back then when she was unable to meet him. * Claude isn't lying. He's been trying to get Yuta to side with humans. He may also have had the security system disabled on purpose, foreseeing that it would lead to a lesser loss of lives. * It seems Leez was right. Babo Kim is overly friendly with everyone x5. * At the meeting in Atera, Agwen and Praul are shown with coffee/tea mugs on the table, but Lorraine has a bottle of soy sauce. Brilith must really hold a grudge. * Leny seems to have put on thick clothes and seems prepared to leave. They may be going to a colder region, either around Rindhallow or to the south polar regions. An earlier sura exhibit seems to imply that Kinnara suras on Willarv live near the South Pole. * Parr was shown holding the bag with the Neutral Bow a while back, and returned the bag to Leez in the last episode. * Four Kubera Epilogues were commissioned by Naver Webtoons for Naver's LINE app, each of which followed Eps.2-78 through 2-81. ** The first is basically Currygom joking about Yuta's "real" 3rd-stage sura appearance and the fact that his face (including his funny nose) is actually a mask. ** The second shows how Asha, Parr, Leez, and Yuta (all in chibi form) really returned to Kalibloom. Asha used hoti vayu for herself and Parr. Leez simply ran, but Yuta wanted to fly her back and tried to pick her up, only to get beat up by a surprised Leez. ** The third is about Leez's confusion about Parr's ears. Leez assumes that Parr has normal "human" ears in addition to the cat ears on top of her head, which she assumes are only for show, but Parr shows her that she only has the cat ears by lifting up her hair. Leez later wakes up and thinks she had a nightmare. She didn't. ** The fourth is translated above. Even though Lutz ended up as an A-rank magician, according to Tilda Melliot he could've earned an AA rank if he wanted to. References